The Warrior Cats Role Play Wiki:Character Art/Approved Charart
Oceanbreeze ~ Warrior The other one needed to be redone and such ^^; I would do the queen, but Idk if she has kits and/or who they are... Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 22:02, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Very pretty! -- 17:01, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Approved. -- 01:36, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Dawnwater ~ Elder The color took me forever. x3 Comments? -- 01:36, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Approved, since no one commented. -- 02:21, August 11, 2013 (UTC) It looks great! Although it's a bit too late, I imagined her pelt color as a little milkier, if that sounds right? I don't know how to describe it. XP Ember Gray Fullbuster ◕‿‿◕ 02:30, August 11, 2013 (UTC) I could try and redo it sometime later, if you'd like. =3 -- 19:54, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Beepaw ~ Apprentice I had some free time, so I figured I'd make a charart since I haven't in a while. So, suggestions? -- 05:13, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Woo, it's been awhile. I like it a lot- the spots, they make me happy. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 06:14, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. ^^ It's been approved, since no one's suggested anything. -- 09:21, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Driftpaw ~ Apprentice So, here's Driftpaw's apprentice charart- I made sure the background was transparent, and it was all cleaned up- this is my first no-lineart pelt thing.. How'd I do? ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 00:18, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Pretty~! Though there's some waste by his ear. -- 03:15, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Edited & Reuploaded for approval. Working on Stormpelt now. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 16:58, November 27, 2013 (UTC) I approve~! -- 20:57, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Ivypaw ~ Character Page Art This is just for her character art to go in her info box. It was originally supposed to be Pebblefoot, but I'm working on MapleClan cats right now, and needed to get at least one done today. c: Thoughts?ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 00:11, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Approved ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 18:14, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Nightwater ~ Character Page Art ._. It's the same lineart as the last one uploaded, but shhhhh.. Shhh... ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 02:02, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Pretty, but I figured that if the character isn't our own, we'd stick to the normal ranks unless the owner specifically requestes a certain blank. Also, his description says he has a mottled pelt~ x3 However, since I'm too lazy to edit again, I think your other two chararts are beautiful. I give my approval for both~ -- 02:54, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Songfoot ~ Character Page Art Whatcha think? This one's my favorite out of all of 'em. <3 ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 02:02, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Approved. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 18:14, November 29, 2013 (UTC)